gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CodeFireblaze
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Corpser page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JacktheBlack (talk) 20:24, January 30, 2016 (UTC) RE:Bloodmount Page I undid your edit for three reasons; the first being that you put it in the incorrect section of the page you but it in the page summary instead of the behind the scenes section. The second reason is that the Bloodmount looks nothing like the Skags in Borderlands, more over Borderlands came out two years after Gears of War 2. Lastly the information was unneeded since it really doesn't relate to the article in any real way.--Parasidian (talk) 01:11, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I was talking specifically about the bloodmounts on the judgment game and the skags on the 2nd borderlands game, But i guess I understand. :Im glad We could solve this issue! looking forward to your next edits! and also, If you could DT message me on Twitter, That would be great!--ZeusGamer101 (talk) 01:32, February 23, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 ::The Bloodmounts model and design hasn't changed, its stayed the same in every game same with the Skags in Borderlands so that still makes no sense. Also on the topic of the Fromer page, the way you wrote it made no sense, those weren't even complete sentences.--Parasidian (talk) 01:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, you gotta admit, the Skags and Bloodmounts are at the very least look alike, but ok. Also, I'm sorry 'Cause of the former page. I'm not from any English-Speaking country, In fact, I'm from Brazil, so, I don't natively speak English... Trying to work on that though. So, I'll try and Re-edit the former page in a more "Formal" way. :::But, if you could help me out, Here's a question: The Former and The bloodmount apear on GOW: Judgement, Right? :::Thanks for the help!--ZeusGamer101 (talk) 17:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 ::::Sorry i don't see it dude. If you don't speak English it probably easier and more helpful if you helped out on our Spanish version of the site (http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/GearsPedia). Also the Bloodmounts appeared in the regular campaign in Judgment while the Formers only appeared in the Aftermath campaign when it takes place during Gears 3.--Parasidian (talk) 19:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Actually, I prefer to edit on the USA / Brazilian pages of The Wikia. I have a relatively good skill on english, and a Basic knowledge of spanish. so anyways, I'll try to keep up with your edits, so I can Improve on my own skills. I had that doubt on the former, cause of that glowing yellow dust-like skin. So yeah, Thanks for the help, I'm working on that former edit, so you should REEEEALY try it out once it's done. It's just so funny and effective against those formers on the rig. By the way, do you have Xbox Live? maybe we could play together. ::::ZeusGamer101 (talk) 23:20, February 23, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 Speculation Hey, just FYI... We're trying to keep Gearspedia focused on facts - not speculation. Just wanted to give you a heads up as to why I rolled-back your edit. -- Bchapy (talk) 18:56, March 5, 2016 (UTC) : Re: Speculation :Quote 1: :They appear to have been purposely or accidentaly forgotten at the New Hope Institute. :They have a high resemblance to Wretches, But their species (Original species, at least) was human. they might be a variaton from the Lambent Former, but they are infected since they were kids, and did not suffer elevetade levels of contact with the imulsion. They appear to be highly contagious, as stated by Dom and Marcus. : :Quote 2: :However, It is unknown how they manage to eat those, because of their rock-hard hide. It is presumed that only its hide is hard, but his meat is actually soft. :-- :These are both speculation based statements. This site is intended only for factual information and cannon. :Just lemme know if you have any questions about this. :-- Bchapy (talk) 00:15, March 6, 2016 (UTC) RE:Forum I beat you too it. But here is the bottom line, the Admin have every right to revert a edit. Plain and simple. You just have to double check your work and understand the rules about speculation and our manual of style. Once you got that then you are free to help the wikia. I been doing this since GoW2. I been on both sides of a edit. --JacktheBlack (talk) 23:41, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Skorge Page I undid you edits on the Skorge Page for the following reasons: :Skorge's team will not be able to respawn, and, very rarely, Skorge will still be able to shoot, and will be very hard to kill,except when using a Snub pistol.but he can be killed again. This will make the player who kills him the second time the next leader. He will not have a gun,and he will shoot out of thin air sometimes, and can only be killed by gunfire. ::This is not grammatically correct and is opinionated, not factual :Skorge was even more brutal in his approach to dealing with the Humans of Sera than his predecessor RAAM was. He directed Locust forces to capture and torture Gears and Stranded, and even personally saw to the torture of several, as proofed by Tai's suicide after capture and torturing, and Maria's torture which led to maria's demented and/or derranged state, major apathical behavior, etc. ::this is not grammatically correct nor is it cannon. We do not KNOW if these events are related to Skorge - so this is speculation. If you have proof, please provide it, and we can add it back in. :The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worshiped Rock Worms for their meat and hides.(Which is kinda senseless, since the kantus eat the rockworms, and some of them use their hide as armour.) Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able and/or allowed to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. When compared to the other Kantus, his chants are more scream-like, while the other Kantus sound more like they're roaring. However, this could just be because the other Kantus used their "speech" to issue orders to, and revive, Drones, while Skorge used his to lead the Rift Worm and The Hydra. :: Speculator and not grammatically correct :He led Locust forces against Gears at Landown during Operation: Hollow Storm, and nearly destroyed Jacinto City with his strategy of sinking cities around Jacinto, but met his demise outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. He is the royal guard of Myrrah, the locust queen. he also has/had 2 main means of locomotion: The Riftworm, which is, in a quick explanation, a Giant rockworm, and The Hydra, which is a mutated Reaver. ::Not grammatically correct and not cannon. As with the above issue, if you have factual information to back this up, please let me know and we can add it back in : Bchapy (talk) 22:45, March 21, 2016 (UTC) *Canon*--JacktheBlack (talk) 22:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) **This is what Canon means. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canon_(fiction) ***And here is our Canon policy. Pretty much what you are doing is something called "original research". You are making conclusions where the Game leaves out info on some things. All Canon info is spoon fed to us from Epic/Coalition studios. We only record what is canon, we do not speculate, speculation leads to fanon (fan fiction). We source our info from the games,books,comics and the words of the devs and writers. We do not connect the dots we record the dots that are given to us. If the game has theories or twist we record it without giving a idea on the outcome of it.--JacktheBlack (talk) 02:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Skorge In fiction, canon is the material accepted as officially part of the story in an individual universe of that story. :This Wiki is for factual information. Because of this, anything that is speculated, opinionated, or cannot be backed up with proof is not allowed. In regards to the torture: :We have no info (that I know at least) citing that Skorge had anything to do (or was even advocating) these specified events. Sure, he may have promoted torture, and sure those events happened. But we have no evidence linking the two. About the Hydra: :I almost left this part in actually. Do we have any evidence though, that he uses his "speech" to control the Hydra? Yes, he rides the Hydra...but I didn't want to include information about his control unless it was support somehow The "rockworm" and stuff section: :Yeah, that was blatant opinion, so it was removed, which you understand it seems. :Additionally, when you did refference the creatures, it would have been better to hyperlink the names rather than use () to explain Lastly, about grammar: I appreciate you putting the time in to edit/contribute, and I understand you're from Brazil. However, we need to keep this page as accurate as possible. Most of the grammatical mistakes I've seen are fairly simple: #Capitalization: Some sentences and names were not starting with capital letters #Punctuation: I'm terrible with grammar....so a lot of my stuff is wrong. But there are a lot of times that I see periods and/or commas in places that don't belong. The commas can be difficult, but the periods are quite simple. #Run-ons: This has to do with punctuation. For the most part, many edits can be made by adding a sentence or 2. Sometimes it may be best to add a sentence rather than try to splice info into the middle an existing one. If you ever think something should be added, but aren't sure how to word it or fit it in properly, a suggestion would be to add it as a new sentence rather than splicing it into an existing one. #We're here to help. If you have questions, hit me up on twitter if that's easy for you; I'm usually pretty quick to respond (if not busy) :I'm not trying to 'be mean' or anything by deleting your posts. I'm just new here, and trying to keep the pages as factual and grammatically correct as possible :) : -- Bchapy (talk) 02:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) : Re: Skorge *I fairly new...so I'm not 100% about a lot of it, but I believe to put links, you simply put [ Here] around what ever you're trying to link (but remove the space between the [ *DO NOT make a "Theory and non-canon". One of the fundamental rules of the wiki is that there is no speculation and/or opinion; the wiki must stay canon. :We do not list theories end of story.--[[User:JacktheBlack|JacktheBlack] (talk) 05:01, March 23, 2016 (UTC) original research https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research Please read this page. Our Wiki and any self respecting wiki follow that rule. When YOU (includes me or any fellow admin or user) begin adding info from the GoW universe and coming up with conclusions that violates the OR rule. We do not connect the dots, we do not try to solve the theories we record theories that are IN-Universe (meaning inside the work of fiction like say if Marcus finds a virus but the evidences points to 3 different people, we do not guess who is the creator of the virus but what Marcus thinks.) Plainly put you are speculating and that is a no no. We only post info that has sources. The only rank we know that Skorge has is High Priest, we don't know if he has a military rank or medals. That is not our job to speculate. We just post what is said in the GoW universe. --JacktheBlack (talk) 02:13, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Temp Ban #1 There have been numerous edits made by this account recently, and a majority of them have been "rolled-back". Most of the posts include false info, unformatted posts (with grammatical errors), or are repeating information that was previously stated on the page. Even if you are unaware that the info is false or formatted poorly, it still has a negative effect on the wiki and requires uses to spend excess time 'fixing' the errors. : Quote 1: "The corpser's become way smaller on the following GoW games" - From Corpser Page :: They did not become smaller. The Corpsers in future games were just younger and not as developed : Quote 2: " Marcus decided to use this to the humans' advantage as the original Lightmass Bomb that was intended to sink Jacinto was lost when the Lambent Brumak struck the King Raven that was carrying it, Which led the Raven to fall in an Imulsion lake. The Lambent Brumak was used as an alternative bomb, having the same eventual effect as the bomb; sinking Jacinto and flooding the Hollows, taking most of the Locust Horde along with it." - From Lambent Brumak Page :: Incorrect grammar. The information is correct, but doesn't really add anything other than requiring another use to correct the incorrect grammar. : Quote 3: "These can be classified as lambent humans. as stated by Miles in the chapter "Rude Awakening". The only diference is they were actually lambent induced, and they were in the process of becoming Lambent since they were kids. The other lambents, however, have either breathed in the Imulsion fumes or had direct contact with imulsion." - From Sire Page :: While this is mostly correct, the information is all referenced elsewhere on the page : Keep in mind that these few examples are only from the last batch of edits. There have been many edits over the past month that have been incorrect or incorrectly formatted - in turn harming the correctness and organization of the wiki. : You have received a 1 week ban from editing. Once this ban is lifted, you may continue to edit. However if the trend continues, a permanent ban may be issued. :: -- Bchapy (talk) 21:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not happy doing this, But I'll leave this here, as a memory and reminder to all who read this. :: "The legacy we leave behind sometimes is not the one we desired." :: -Probably Myrrah,20xx :: And as defense, let's say that: :: 1st:Okay, I understand, the corpsers were my mistake. :: 2nd: Jeez man... Grammar is gonna be the death of me... :: 3rd: I, ZeusGamer101, Added this sometime ago and it got deleted so... wth? :: I should make a brazilian part of the wikia, but who would've helped? I ain't got time... This is a English language wiki.--JacktheBlack (talk) 07:18, March 27, 2016 (UTC Well guess what? There AIN'T NO BRAZILIAN GOW WIKIA! Ban It is up to the admin that ban your "friend". He picked the punishment and he decide to lower it or not. All our admins have a autonomy on how to deal with issues before them. --JacktheBlack (talk) 04:11, April 4, 2016 (UTC)